deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Tomoe Enjou/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. Battle vs. Fuminori Sakisaka (by SPARTAN 119) Enjou Tomoe walked onto the upper floor of the apartment building created by Araya Souren to house his "puppets". Enjou entered a door to an apartment that was ajar. A smell of rotting meat was emminating from the room. Unknown to Tomoe, one of the dead bodies Araya had turned into a "puppets" were none other than Fuminori Sakisaka and the mysterious alien being known as "Saya". Tomoe walked into the apartment. Immediately, he saw to a trail of a mucus-like substance on the wall, leading up the sealing, like a giant slug had been crawling around. At the same time, Tomoe heard a squelching sound similar to the noise such a creature might make coming from above. Enjou Tomoe drew the katana and looked up into a mouth full of sharp teeth. Tomoe jumped back just into time to avoid being grabbed by the creature's tentacles. Tomoe swung his katana, slicing into the creature's flesh and and forcing it down from the ceiling, however, the monster seemed to regenerate from its wound. Undetered, Tomoe slashed at it again and again, slicing the creature into quarters. "Saya" had superhuman regenerative capabilities, but even "she" could not survive being sliced in half, much less in four pieces. "Saya" lay dead in four fragments. "Araya!", Tomoe yelled, "Are you going to face me or just hide behind your minions!? Coward!" Araya Souren, however, did not appear. Instead, a man walked into the building from the elevator. The "puppet" that was Fuminori Sakisaka walked over to the door to the apartment. Fuminori drew a kitchen knife as he yelled "You... You killed my Saya... DIE!!!" Fuminori ran at Tomoe, who blocked the knife attack with his katana. Tomoe countered with a slashing attack, which Fuminori dodged. As Tomoe prepared for another attack, Fuminori punched him in the chest, knocking him into a wall. Tomoe rolled out of the way as Fuminori pulled something out of a bag: an axe with a handle about as long as his katana. Fuminori charged at Tomoe, swinging his axe in a wide horizontal arc. Tomoe blocked the attack, but his katana was launched across the hall, into the elevator. Tomoe side stepped a downward slash as he drew the tanto that had belong to Shiki Ryougi. As Fuminori raised his axe for another attack, Tomoe took advantage of the opening, thrusting his tanto into torso once, twice, three times. Fuminori's hand went limp, the axe falling backwards, landing behind him as he fell to the floor, dead. WINNER: Enjou Tomoe From behind Tomoe, a voice said, "Impressive", Araya Souren said, "But you are still nothing but a fake. Your origin is worthlessness. That creation was simply more useless than you." "ARAYA!", Tomoe yelled as he charged at the sorceror with Fuminori's axe. At the same time, the Shiki Ryougi walked out of the wall in the basement of the apartment building, the magical barrier-breaking katana having opened a hole back into the real world. Araya was on the upper floor, she could sense it. Now she just had to wait for the next elevator up... Expert's Opinoin TBA To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage